


【夹白】跟我走吧。

by SugarFreeCroissants



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 10:57:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20834324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarFreeCroissants/pseuds/SugarFreeCroissants
Summary: 夹白。埃文和梅格。五千字的全是个人妄想，我流OOC，PWP一发完不喜欢的出门右拐





	【夹白】跟我走吧。

————————————————————

-在梅格当着埃文的面破坏了他的第三个夹子的时候，被冲上来的埃文蒙住了眼睛。  
“呃……埃文？！”  
但是那个高大的比梅格高出半个人的男人并没有回应他——就像他们的两年以来从未好好地说过一次话一样，她被黑色的脏兮兮的布条蒙住了眼，剥夺了视觉后梅格慌张的想要抓住罪魁祸首。她伸出手去，摸到了埃文的那双手，没有拿着夹子，也没有拿着砍刀，她只是摸到了湿乎乎的液体，应该是哪个人刚刚流过的血——埃文将她扛了起来，没有扛到肩上去，而是抱在了怀里。  
“……埃文，怎么了？”  
埃文依旧没有回答她。梅格不知道这个男人想要干什么，但是她足够的放心对方并不会伤害她——某种意义上。在对方无数次的扛起自己走向钩子但跳了下来，在自己当着他的面跳进地窖，或者是破坏了他的钩子的时候，埃文并没有气急败坏的像别人一样追着她不放，只是默默地站在门口，看着她跑出大门。  
然后又回来。  
这次不一样，但是这次是不一样的。  
埃文在面具下面的呼吸很急切，梅格能感觉到他在面具底下的呼吸，是热的——她原来也特意的去关注过对方，但是因为一直是被对方扛在肩上感觉不到什么——除了对方身上的那些倒刺还有伤疤。  
这个时候埃文才认认真真的看着怀里的梅格，女孩子的身体真的很小，而且很轻，轻的埃文抱在怀里的时候感觉不到她的重量，女孩子伸出两只手抓紧他身上的背带裤，拽的埃文的肩带都往下滑落了一点，但是男人并不在乎。  
女孩子和他的体型差这个时候才显现出来，两只胳膊都抵不上对方一只胳膊粗。好在梅格并没有挣扎或者尖叫什么的，给他其他的障碍。埃文跑的很快，梅格能感觉到对方大跨步的动作带着她一起上下颠簸，但是埃文将她抱得很紧，梅格基本不用担心她会不会掉下去。  
埃文丢下了他的砍刀和陷阱夹子，双手只有那个和他认识了两年却没有一次正常交流的人类女孩。梅格将脑袋靠在男人的臂弯里，两条麻花辫随着颠簸起起伏伏，她知道这个时候询问埃文为什么要逃跑是得不到回答的。  
好像过了很久，梅格算着时间，她不知道埃文跑到哪里去了，她只知道对方一直在用全力做长途奔跑，颠簸的她都有点大脑发晕了。她好像听到了水管道里呼呼的风声——他们是不是穿过了很长一段的能过好几个人的那种宽敞的下水道？  
梅格能感觉到空气变得潮湿了，是寒风农场没有的那种带着泥土味的潮湿空气，隔了短时间空气又混杂了森林的那种野果子和花的香味，梅格甚至能听见头顶的鸟叫还有蝙蝠成群结队扑闪翅膀的声音。  
他们跑到哪里去了？  
梅格看不见，但是她始终都没有询问。  
直到她听见了火车的声音。  
“……？你……”  
埃文将她扛到了肩上——熟悉的姿势，但是这一次没有什么要去挂上铁钩子的说法了。——说不定他们已经逃出了农场。  
梅格抱紧了对方的肩头，男人好像在攀爬铁栏杆或者是别的障碍物，反正很高，梅格感受到对方站的不是很稳的脚跟，她抱紧了埃文。接着对方跳了下来，梅格听到了什么东西碎裂在他的脚底。  
接着是一阵剧烈的摇晃，火车和铁轨摩擦的声音离他们越来越近，就好像在他们的身边，梅格感觉到他们腾空了，又落了地。  
——埃文跳上了那列火车。

-四周安静了下来。  
埃文抱着小小的女孩子在深夜漆黑的车厢里坐下来，将腿放在打开的车厢门口，梅格浑身都被夜晚的露水和夜风吹得冰凉，埃文抱着她的时候接触到了潮湿的冰冷的皮肤，还有湿乎乎的，混合着女孩子的汗水和露水的那件无袖的衣服。  
“埃文……？我可以摘下这个了吗？”梅格摸到了旁边的草垛子，然后拍了拍抱着她的腰的男人，过了很久，梅格感觉到一双手摸索到了她的脑后，然后解开了布条。  
梅格首先看到的是星星。  
是农场里从来都见不到的星星，在深蓝色的夜空中闪烁着，映在远处的一条河上，那条河也迅速的消失了，接着是一望无际的高高的芦苇。  
她转过身去，看着高高大大的男人，埃文还在抱着她，另一只手搭在膝盖上好像在防止她掉下火车。梅格低下头去打量埃文，直到看到对方背带裤遮掩的露出一截的脚腕和光着的一双大脚，还有，脚上血流不止的伤口和各种各样的碎石子和草屑。  
应该是之前逃跑的时候，把鞋子跑掉了吧。梅格探过头去看着那些伤口。脚腕上还有一些深深地扎进去的伤口——是之前踩到了自己的夹子但是没处理留下来的旧伤吗？  
“我帮你处理一下伤口把？埃文？你的脚……”  
梅格伸出手去，想要抚摸一下那些已经结疤的伤口，埃文却突然伸出了手，抓住了她的手腕，梅格被他突然大力的抓握弄得倒抽一口冷气。埃文好像是想起来对方只是个人类小女孩，又迅速的松开一点手，只是握着对方的手腕。  
“没事的，埃文，没事的……”  
手腕红了一块，但是她并没有怪罪这个莽撞的男人。梅格看不清对方面具下的脸，她也从来没有看见过。埃文凑近了一点，梅格便能看见对方面具下露出的一双眼睛。  
“伤口不要……碰，很丑，很难看……”  
“……”  
大高个子到这个时候还在逞强，梅格想起来一开始见到他踩到自己夹子的时候，她还会站在旁边看着他默默地把夹子掰开——埃文是不想别人看到他难堪的一面把。  
梅格伸出手去，擦了擦对方面具上还有脖子上的尘土，扫掉衣服上的那些叶子和草屑，说，“我不会笑话你的，就让我帮你处理下伤口，包扎一下好吗？”  
于是女孩子从他的怀里站起来，埃文松开了还抱着她的双手，梅格在别的车厢徘徊了一阵子。他们的运气很好，梅格只画了一个钟头就找到了放在工具箱里的钳子镊子酒精还有绷带一类的东西，于是她蹲在埃文的面前，仔仔细细的帮他弄出来那些扎进肉里去的石子和草屑，然后用酒精消毒，缠上绷带。  
于是埃文便能好好地看看刚才还在他怀里一点都不挣扎的女孩子了，梅格几乎是趴伏在地上帮他处理伤口，处理那些他几乎感觉不到疼痛的伤口，小心翼翼的就跟之前她帮别的人类包扎一样。埃文花了整整几个钟头逃出来，根本就没有顾及他的鞋子跑掉了或者是踩到了什么尖锐的东西，但是女孩子似乎很在意，而且很在意她的那些旧伤，以至于看到那些已经凝固了不知道几个月的血块和化脓的地方都会犹豫一下。  
于是埃文在她终于处理完脚踝和脚底的伤口时，伸手将梅格抱了过来。女孩子很温顺的坐在他的腰上，小屁股贴在他的胯骨上，还很不老实的磨蹭了两下。好像两个人都知道彼此在想着什么一样——在追逐的时候，在一方被砍倒后相互的对视的时候，在此刻。  
他伸出手去一手抓住了女孩子细细的两只手腕，另一只手摩挲到了对方的上衣，将它们撩开，推上去，一双大手贴上了女孩子温润的皮肤，还有因为紧张稍稍收紧的腹部。他摸到了女孩子穿的很紧的内衣，于是绕到后边去想要解开内衣扣。梅格闭上眼睛，温顺的将身体往前倾靠在埃文的肩头，没有发出声音。  
埃文最终还是将女孩子的内衣解下来了，他好像感觉梅格在笑，笑他第一次做这样的事情才会如此生疏——他摸到对方因为呼吸急促不断地起伏的小腹，还有被过紧的内衣勒出的红痕，他轻轻地抚摸那些红痕，还有之前留下的大大小小的疤痕。和他一样，但是疤痕没有那么多。  
只要梅格想，凭她足够的聪明，她是不会随意的死在那些屠夫的手下的。  
埃文知道这个，梅格也知道。  
那具身体柔软温润又富有爆发力，但是在面对埃文的时候显露出了她美好的一面，就像是埃文很少见到朝阳升起前黎明才有的鱼肚白的颜色，很脆弱，很短暂，但是让他难以忘记。埃文单手搂着梅格，另一只手勾着她的裤子和内裤边利索的拖了下来和上衣一起放到了一边，女孩子攀着他的肩头，一言不发，软软的胸脯蹭着对方的手掌心，但是埃文知道对方是无条件信任自己的。  
脱下了那件他穿了不知道多少年的背带裤，脱下内裤，这个时候女孩子开始有些发抖，不知道是因为寒冷还是紧张，两团柔软在他的手心里轻轻地颤着，雪白的像冬夜里即将融化的雪。埃文看着梅格，两股麻花辫有点散乱了，碎头发黏在额头上，那双眼睛却亮亮的，在黑夜里一直看着他。  
他在黑夜里慢慢的摘掉了自己的面具。  
埃文看到梅格睁大了她的那双漂亮的眼睛。  
然后埃文单手搂着梅格的腰很轻松的将调换了两个人的位置，女孩子猝不及防的被压制住了，埃文将梅格压在了之前放在一边的衣服上。对于人类女孩过于粗壮的阴茎抵在了窄小的洞口，然后一点点的不容置疑的顶进去，最后全部的占领了潮湿黏腻的甬道，抵在了脆弱的柔嫩的子宫口。梅格仰着脑袋抱着埃文尖叫了一声，暗红色的血便从阴道口流出来，滴落在地上。  
“埃文……埃文……”  
女孩子对他来说实在是太小了，但是还是很艰难的全部的吃下了他的东西，梅格将双腿紧紧的缠在对方的腰上，最脆弱的地方被一点点研磨的快感让她脚趾都蜷缩起来，两只手攀着埃文的脖子一声一声的喘息。埃文的手向下摸去，抓住了对方柔软的小屁股，然后向上抬来迎合他的动作，这下梅格被快感刺激的双手抓不住对方的脖子了，埃文只能放低了重心以免摔到女孩子。  
埃文俯下身体吻上梅格柔软的胸脯，然后含住一边粉嫩的乳尖轻轻的吸吮，他的手不停地抚摸着女孩子的腰腹，还有腰侧因为经常奔跑锻炼出来的肌肉线条。他将那两点粉嫩弄得通红，甚至都弄出了水声。梅格伸手推他，在他的耳边很小声的喘。  
粗壮的那根将湿软粘腻的甬道强行撑到了最大，龟头不停地亲吻到子宫口的时候女孩子忍不住哭了出来，然后子宫口被粗长的阴茎破开直直的顶到了孕育生命的地方。埃文低下头去想要亲吻他的女孩，吻到了咸湿的眼泪。  
女孩子的小腹都被粗大的阴茎顶的鼓起来一块，被快感刺激到了的子宫口和阴道剧烈的收缩着夹的埃文都抽了口气，被夹的头皮发麻，他很小心的抱紧了梅格，然后加快了速度磨蹭着柔软的地方，一次一次的吻开紧闭着的子宫口破开最易受到伤害的地方，然后将黏稠的液体都送到女孩子的身体里去。  
这下梅格是彻底控制不住呻吟声叫了出来，膝盖紧紧地夹着埃文的身体被迫跟着对方的动作，偏过头去躺在地上轻轻地抽噎着，甚至在对方深顶进去的时候打了个哭嗝。  
“shhhhhhh……”  
埃文想要伸手去捋一捋女孩子的头发安抚她，贴着梅格的细瘦的脖子发出安抚一样的声音，但是对方还绑着两根麻花辫。于是他停下来，慢慢的解开女孩子的皮筋，然后一点一点的捋顺对方棕色的柔软的长发。  
是他在还是人类的时候体验不到的一些东西。  
很柔软，但是只是属于他的，是他自己争取来的东西。  
埃文一点一点的退了出来，伏在梅格的身上静静的看着她，女孩子还没有缓过来，喘了很久才睁开一点被泪水洗刷过的眼睛，亮亮的，只看着他。  
然后埃文看到梅格伸出那双无数次和他在大门口做过告别的手，附在他的脸上，轻轻的将自己压低。然后埃文看见无数次和他在离别的时候说晚安的那张嘴凑了过来。  
一个吻印在他的唇上。


End file.
